Not My Avengers
by Kenne Morrison1
Summary: Corey Jarmon is a young boy becoming a man who happens to think that the Avengers are the best thing ever. Follow along as Corey grows up and learns that just because someone is a superhero does not make them perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"**NOT MY AVENGERS: PART ONE"**

**by Kenne Morrison**

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable properties belong to Marvel Comics and their creators. Characters used without permission for entertainment purposes only. Not for profit.

**Dedication:** To my sister Brandy, your time on earth was too short, and you'll be missed.

**Acknowledgments:** There are so many people who I owe my gratitude. To my family, thank you for letting me dream my dreams. To my friends, both online and off, thank you for encouraging me to keep writing no matter what. Special thanks to Jason and my family at Special shout out goes to the following: Nikki (you're still a cutie), Nick (Move back here already!), and Loretta (Heya Emma from your Uncle Kenne)

Dear Captain America,

Hi, how are you? I'm fine. My name is Corey Jarmon and I'm eleven years old. I think you are the best super hero ever! I just got a poster of you with all the other 'vengers. I wish I could meet you in person, but my brother, Justin, said you're too busy to meet little boys like me. I understand. You have to keep the city safe from mean guys like Dr. Doom and the Absorbing Man.

But it would be great to talk to you. See, I need your help. I need you to tell my mommy to let daddy come live with us again. She cries at night when she thinks I'm asleep because she misses daddy, too. I know it's not the kind of bad guys you fight, but if you could just put my family back together it would mean a lot. I want my daddy back, so please try to help me. But if you can't, I understand. You're still my favorite.

Love,  
Corey

"Okay, class, once you've finished. You can get an envelope from off my desk and write the person's name on the outside. I'll put the letters in a box and have them mailed to Avengers Mansion by this afternoon." Mrs. Reynolds instructed her class as the bell was ringing for recess.

"Who did you write to, loser," a bigger boy sneered as he tripped Corey knocking his glasses off his face, "Oooh, look, four eyes is bug eyes without his glasses! Hahaha."

"Stop it, Ricky!" a tall girl with pig tails shouted as she rushed up to help Corey to his feet.

"Oooh, we'd better go now that you mommy's here," Ricky snickered as he led his group of bullies away.

"You can't let them bother you," Lisa consoled Corey as she brushed dirt off his back, "They're just meany poopieheads."

Corey didn't say anything as they walked to the swings. His face just beamed in a big smile because he knew that as soon as his hero got his letter, everything would be just fine.

"Don't just kick your shoes off at the door and leave them there, Corey. How many times do I have to tell you and Robbie to take your things to your room?" Denise Jarmon lectured her son as she wiped her hands on the dish towel. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so go wash up. Oh, by the way, a letter came for you. It's on the table by the front door."

Corey's heart began to race. It had been two weeks since he wrote his letter, so he had been waiting every day to hear back. He threw his books down on the floor as he ran to get the letter. Holding it in his shaky hands, he let out a squeal of excitement as he ripped it open. Hurriedly he read the letter wondering if Cap was going to tell him when he'd be stopping by.

Dear **Corey**,

Thank you for the letter. It's fans like you that make my job worthwhile. Enclosed please find a signed picture for you to remember me by. Keep dreaming your dreams, and someday you just might become a hero too.

Captain America

Corey smiled and placed the letter against his chest. Cap must be very busy, so he'll write again once he knows when he'll be available.

"Whatcha got there, Squirt?" Robbie asked as he snatched the letter out of his hands.

"Give that back! It's my letter from Captain America. He's going to come here when he can. He just don't know when, so he wrote me to let me know he got my letter." Corey responded as he tried to grab his letter back, but his brother was too tall and quick for him.

"Guess again, Squirt. This is a form letter. I doubt Cap even saw your sad little letter."

"Nuh, UH!" Corey cried as he kicked his brother in the shin. "MOM! Robbie's got my

letter!"

"Robbie, give the letter back to your brother, and both of you get upstairs and wash. And take your things with you!" Mrs. Jarmon responded.

"It's not a form letter." Corey said defiantly as he clutched his now very wrinkled letter. "Cap'll be here soon. You'll see."

But two months later, when Captain America never arrived, it was Corey that saw that it was a form letter. What he couldn't decide was whether it meant Cap never saw the letter or if he didn't care afterall.

"...do you think? Should we try to locate the Fixer, or should we wait for him to show up again?" Iron Man asked as he and Captain America left the meeting room.

"Let's wait to see what he does next. We're not even sure he's behind it or not." Cap replied as they walked down the hall to the front foyer. It had been another long week with one crisis after another, and Steve was looking forward to a quiet evening alone in his apartment reading a book. After saying goodbye to his teammate, Cap opened the front door and prepared to leave.

"Uh, sir. There's a letter here I think you should see." Jarvis called to him before he got all the way outside. After a short sigh, he walked over to the butler and picked up the letter on the silver tray the butler carried. "There's no address, Jarvis. Where did this come from?"

"It was one of the letters written by local students for a class project. We get them at least three or four times a year, and since the Avengers are so busy, we have staff who read them and reply to the students so they feel special. But, a senior staff member saw this letter and felt you needed to see it. It's not the usual sort of fan mail we receive."

Cap began reading the letter as Jarvis spoke, so he didn't hear the full explanation. When he read the boy's wish, his eyes got big as he fumed, "Why did I see this sooner! This was two months ago!"

"I'm sorry, sir. They sent out a form letter to the little boy a few weeks after the letter was sent, but it wasn't until today that someone caught the nature behind the letter."

Cap's nostrils flared as he threw the letter down as he marched back into the main part of the mansion. A few minutes later, having gotten directions to the boy's residence, Cap strode through the mansion in a fury.

It was only when he was a few blocks from the Jarmon's apartment that Cap considered how to handle things. Deciding that the direct approach was the best, Cap strode up to the Front door of the Jarmon's brownstone. When Mrs. Jarmon answered the door, he bowed his head in respect and asked, "Excuse me, maam, but is Corey home?"

Ms. Jarmon's eyes grew as big as saucer plates when she opened the door to find a costumed superhero at her front door, "Umm, yes, please come right in," she replied as soon as she regained her ability to think and speak.

"Who's there, mom?" Corey asked as he came into the doorway. As soon as he saw Captain America, he grinned wide. "YES! I knew you'd come sooner or later. What took you so long?" Grabbing Cap's hand, Corey led the hero into his living room.

"Sorry it took so long, son. There was a mix-up, but I came as soon as I read your letter."

"And did you bring daddy, too? Is he waiting outside until you've talked to mommy first, huh?" Corey's heart began leaping in his chest. His dream was about to come true. His favorite hero was here to help his family be a family again.

"Corey? What did you do?" Denise Jarmon said as she looked at Cap with horror and embarrassment in her face, then she shrieked as she realized fully what he'd asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Maam, can I speak to your son alone for a minute?" When the woman just stared at him with a blank stare, Cap took Corey by the shoulder and walked him outside. Corey kept looking between his mother and Cap until they got outside. Then the look on his face spoke volumes about his confusion. Cap bit back his emotions as he tried to explain to his little fan why he wasn't a miracle worker. "Corey, I'm afraid there's been a little misunderstanding. I'm not here to bring your parents back together. I don't think anyone can do that except your mom and your dad. I've come to let you know that I got your letter and that while I wished that I could help, this just isn't something I can help you with. Sometimes when two people who love each other but can't work things out, they have to go their separate ways rather than make their lives miserable."

"But... but..." Corey tried to speak but his eyes began to fill up with tears and his throat closed up for any sounds except for sobs. He didn't even realize for minutes as he cried that Captain America had pulled him close and was letting him cry on his shoulders. After the tears and sobs stopped, Corey wiped his nose, "But mom cries herself to sleep every night and sometimes she calls out for daddy in her sleep."

"I understand, son. Sometimes when we lose someone that we love, we miss them. But I'm sure that your parents tried very hard to make things work. It's just sometimes it doesn't work. It's not your fault, though, and I'm sure that they both love you just as much."

After an hour, Cap felt that Corey could understand as much as he was capable of understanding. So, Cap tousled Corey's hair as he got back on his bike. "Remember, you're a hero too. Stay strong and keep your spirits up," he advised as he crank his bike and drove away.

"He said, 'Stay strong and keep your spirits up,' then he crank his bike and drove away." Corey relayed his encounter with his favorite hero to a small group of his classmates.

"No way, Dorkus." Ricky retorted as he smacked Corey up side the head.

"Uh, huh, Cap's the greatest!" Corey defended himself. After a few months, he began to accept that his parents weren't getting back together, but it didn't matter as much because he knew that as long as Captain America and the Avengers existed everything would work out.

End of Part One  
(Be sure to come back because in the next part, Corey meets more of his favorite Avengers, namely Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and the Vision.)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Not My Avengers: Part Two**  
**by Kenne Morrison**

**Disclaimer:** None of the properties you recognize belong to me. They belong to Marvel Comics or their respective owners. I am using them WITHOUT permission for entertainment purposes only. Not for profit.

**Dedication:** To my sister, Brandy Turberville (1978-2005), your legacy lives on in your daughter and the family who loves you so.

**Acknowledgment**: Once again, my family and my friends are awesome for their encouragement and indulgence.

Dear Hawkeye,

My name is Corey Jarmon. I am twelve years old. I'm a student at Rockefeller Middle School. Our school project was to write to a member of the Avengers. This year, I chose to write to you.

I just wanted you to know how cool I think you are. You don't have flashy powers like Wonder-Man or the Scarlet Witch, but you're just as much a hero. You also probably get lots of jokes because of your trick arrows, but I think they're cool.

Also, I don't know if you are going to be in the parade this Avengers day or not, but if you are, I just want you to know that I'll be looking out for you.

Hope this letter finds you doing good.

Your friend,  
Corey

P.S. I was very sorry to hear about Mockingbird. She was very pretty and cool, too.

Corey carefully folded his letter just as the bell was ringing for the end of the day. His teacher, Ms. Kringston, smiled politely up at him as she took his letter and added them to the stack. As he walked out of the classroom, he was joined by his best friend, Lisa. She had grown even taller over the summer, so she was hunched over to try and hide her height. She clutched her books to her chest as she adjusted her glasses.

"I hope my letter gets to the right person, this time," Corey said as they left the building. Lisa nodded in agreement.

"So, loser, which of your precious heroes did you write to this time? Did you write to your boyfriend, Captain America?"

Corey didn't even have to turn to know that Ricky, his own personal bully, was coming up behind them. Scrunching up his nose to keep his glasses from falling, he sped up hoping that Ricky wouldn't decide to chase them. It was only when he'd reached the curb that he realized that Lisa was still standing there pointing her finger in Ricky's face.

"Do you know what your problem is, little man, you're jealous that Corey has hopes and people he looks up to. He has people that he admires and respect. Who do you have? A drunk father who's never at home, and a lazy mother who watches t.v. all day."

Ricky pulled back his fist as if to swing at Lisa, but before he could, the school principal showed up, "Ahem, is anything the matter here, children? No? Then run along. This is a school, not a hangout."

Ricky glared as he walked away. When Lisa caught up with Corey, his eyes were as big as saucers, "He was about to pummel you. Why did you say those things to him? It only makes him worse."

"I'm not scared of him, and neither should you," Lisa said as they got on the school bus.

Corey took a seat and started to think. What would his heroes do in a situation like this? Well, Cap would probably tell him that it was best to ignore the bullies, they'd eventually go away. However, Hawkeye would definately tell him to stand up for himself. At that moment, Corey wasn't really sure which answer he agreed with. I guess that's why they're the heroes and I'm not, he said to himself.

"Mom! Hurry up, we're going to be late. I want to be up front for the parade," Corey whined as his mother finished with the breakfast dishes.

"You just hold your horses, little man. We still have two hours before the parade starts."

"But I told you. If we don't get there first, I won't be able to see anything," Corey stamped from foot to foot as he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket.

"Oh, all right, you win. Let's go," Ms. Jarmon said as she wiped her hands and put on her jacket. All the way to the car, Corey pulled on her arm trying to get her to move faster. His heart was racing with excitement at seeing so many of his favorites in one place at once. He had always been an avengers fan, and he loved every incarnation of the team. He even liked the team with Captain America, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thor and Gilgamesh, though he crinkled his nose whenever Gilgamesh came on the news.

"Will you look at the rack on Ms. Marvel? She's huge!" A teenaged boy remarked making Corey's ears grow red.

"Yeah, she's stacked!" another teenager agreed. Corey stepped a little to the right away from them. It's not like he'd never heard anyone mention parts of a human body before, but today was a special day, and it offended him a little that these boys were thinking in that way about the Avengers.

"Can you believe that guy?" A man was saying off to Corey's right. When Corey looked up at the man, he noticed the man looked like he would rather be any where else but here. It wasn't until Corey saw the little boy on the man's shoulders that he understood why the man was there if he didn't want to be. "I mean, if I slapped you around, they'd have me arrested. And even when I got out, I'd never get a parade in my honor."

"Now, Harold, I'm sure the Giant-Jacket feels very sorry about what he did," a short woman said.

"Hmmph, they're nothing but a bunch of phonies anyway. I bet you that punk playing Captain America isn't even old enough to remember the Vietnam War, much less World War II," the man said as he screwed up his mustache in a grimace. The young boy on his shoulders was bouncing up and down oblivious to his father as he watched the balloons and the floats.

For half an hour, the man droned on about all the shortcomings of the Avengers until Corey couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me," he said as he tugged on the man's jacket, "Whenever you decide to put your life on the line to protect people you've never even met, then you can say bad things about people. Okay?"

Amazed with his own courage, Corey flinched in expectation of a physical blow from the man, when no blow came, he decided to move away from him. As Corey started shoving his way down the street trying to find a good viewpoint without jerks distracting him, he heard the man tell his wife, "Kids these days, they just don't know how to respect their elders."

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe you should learn to respect the future," a familiar voice called out before Corey had gone very far. It was coming from the street, so Corey turned just in time to see Hawkeye, The Vision, and Scarlet Witch talking to the man he'd just spoken to.

"Son, can you come back here a minute," the Scarlet Witch asked looking at Corey with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Corey gulped as his feet suddenly felt like they were full of lead. He couldn't believe that not only were the Avengers standing right before him, but they were actually speaking to him. He almost forgot his encounter last year with Captain America, but that felt different because he had always felt that Cap was more real to him than some of the others. Even now, he had to resist the urge to reach out and grab onto The Visions arm to see what a metal body felt like.

"I believe you owe this boy an apology for stepping all over his dreams," Scarlet Witch said as soon as Corey made his way up to them. Corey heard a slight accent to her voice, and he had to mentally recall where she was from. Her accent gave her voice a musical quality that Corey found soothing.

"Hump," the man grunted as Hawkeye stared at him waiting for his apology, "You want me to apologize for the truth?"

"No," The Vision said, his mechanical voice sounding like he was talking from inside a metal cannister, "We want you to apologize for being inconsiderate. You came to a parade where other people have come to enjoy themselves, and you stand there like you want to rain on the parade. Then when this young fella stands up to you, you treat him like he doesn't have the right to say anything. We want you to apologize for saying things that aren't your place to say."

The man opened his mouth with a look of indignation like he wanted to tell the heroes off, but one look at Hawkeye cracking his knuckles and the Vision's emotionless face changed his mind for him, "Sorry, kid," he squeaked before he cleared his throat, "Didn't mean to spoil your fun,"

Corey just nodded as he stood there staring at the heroes. After a moment, all three heroes nodded as if satisfied and after a wink, a nudge or a handshake for Corey, the three returned to their float and carried on.

"I just can't believe your luck," Lisa said as she walked up to him. "Last year, Captain America, and now them?"

"I know, they're the greatest."

End of Chapter Two

In Chapter Three, Corey learns a valuable lesson when he continues to stand up for his heroes when he himself comes face to face with the Masters of Evil. And you'll never believe who comes to his rescue (Well, maybe you will, but it sounded dramatic, no?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Not My Avengers: Part Three**

by Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer**: Most of these characters and properties belong to Marvel Comics. This is for entertainment purposes only, so no infringement is intended.

**Dedication:** To my family both by blood and by choice. Your belief in me is what keeps me going, and I'll be forever grateful.

**Acknowledgment: ** I have to admit that I moved on from this story and let it go unfinished. I've had some issues both with my confidence in my writing as well as how I feel about writing fanfic, but it is because some people have cared so much about this story that I'm now going to attempt to complete it. Thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me.

Dear Mr. Pym,

My name is Corey Jarmon, and I am fourteen years old. I've been writing to the Avengers for many years now as a part of a class project. I've always been excited for the opportunity to write a letter to my favorite group of superheroes, and I've been very fortunate to have met Captain America, Hawkeye, The Vision and The Scarlet Witch.

Even though it has only been two years since I last wrote to an Avenger, let me tell you that my dreams and hopes have changed a lot in the last two years. You see, I have always believed that no matter how dark and hopeless the future may seem, the people of the world were lucky to have superheroes to be an example of how the world should be and will be again one day. I've admired the Avengers because no matter how desperate things became, there were some lines that the heroes would never cross, no matter what the reason. I knew that the difference between the good guys and the bad guys is that the good guys knew right from wrong and would always do the right thing no matter how hard that could be.

However, I think things have changed in ways that I'll admit I just do not like. Lately, the Avengers have become a team that I just can't respect anymore. That is why I'm writing to you at your residence instead of to Avengers Tower. I feel that you are one of the few Avengers that still uphold what it means to be an Avenger, a hero for the people. I know that you have done things that you're ashamed of. I'm old enough now that I don't have to be shielded from them. I know what happened to you years ago when you had a mental breakdown and hurt the ones that you loved. Yet, despite your acts, you have tried to redeem yourself. For that I admire you. I wished I could say the same for the rest of my heroes.

I could get into details with you about the many things that bother me about the Avengers, but I realize that you are a busy man. I don't want to keep you from your work, but I do hope that you get to read this letter. I wanted to tell you that what you do is good, and you still have a fan out here that is looking up to you.

Sincerely,  
Corey Jarmon

/

"Okay, class. Pass up your letters to the front of the room. I will be reviewing your letters for grammatical mistakes, and to make sure that the content is appropriate. I will not tolerate any vulgar language or inappropriate comments. That goes for you, Mr. Ricky. Tomorrow, I'll give you the letter back and show you how to address the letter. Don't forget to bring a stamped envelope. By the end of class tomorrow, I'll collect the letters and mail them off." Mrs. Fannerty said as she walked the front of the class room collecting the letters.

After class, Corey was gathering his books and placing them into his backpack when someone walked by and knocked his Algebra book to the floor. "Oops, how clumsy of you." Smirked Ricky, Corey's personal nightmare come to life. As Corey reached down to pick up the book, Ricky stepped on his hand. Corey fought to keep from crying out at the pain. He was determined to not give Ricky the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt.

"Oh, did I step on your hand? Then you should watch where you put your hand, clutz-face. Now, Get out of my way, Moron!" Ricky slammed Corey back causing him to fall to the floor.

"Corey, you really should stand up to that jerk." Lisa Murson said as she helped Corey off the floor. As Corey stood, Lisa hunched over to hide how much taller she was to her friend. "This has been happening for over four years now. How do you put up with it?"

Corey just shrugged as he tugged into his backpack. "I would rather be beat up every day than stoop down to his level. I'm better than that. Now, excuse me, I need to run before I'm late for Algebra class."

/

"To recap today's biggest news; the world is once again safe now that the reign of Norman Osborn is over. The Avengers have planned a big press conference for later this week to discuss their plans to restore safety and peace to the world once again."

Corey used the remote to turn off the television screen as he turned to his homework. But, he still couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering. He was a naïve young boy just a few years ago when he thought that Captain America would keep his father from abandoning his family, and he couldn't help but feel that his efforts to stand up for the Avengers the day he met Hawkeye, Vision and Scarlet Witch were in vain. Nearly all of his heroes were letting him down. Last year, he had hoped to see the Avengers again, but then things got messed up. When the public needed their heroes, no one showed. Corey had waited to see an Avenger arrive the day that Hydra destroyed an entire city block just a few blocks from his house. He waited to see them, but they never showed. He didn't know what he would have said anyway. After all, lately, the Avengers were becoming a disappointment starting with the disaster that befell them when The Scarlet Witch had destroyed the mansion and killed some of her teammates. Corey had been stunned to hear about what happened because he never would have thought that The Scarlet Witch, one of the longest serving members of the team, would do something so horrible. Then, he became disillusioned by several things that happened almost at once. When the Avengers decided to reform after their tragedy, Corey had struggled to understand what had happened to a team he had so loved all his life. Gone were the heroes who inspired hope and awe in a young man. Instead, the Avengers were made up of crooks, spies, fugitives and killers. Some Avengers they turned out to be.

/

"Corey, I swear, if you don't speed up, I'm going to leave you here," Corey's brother, Robby, declared the next day as the two walked to their school. Corey had been up all night unable to sleep, and now he barely had the energy to move. He knew that today was going to be a long day. He pushed his hair out of his eyes before rubbing them. Then the chaos came.

There was a loud boom and the shockwaves knocked Robby and Corey off their feet as the building they were walking past exploded. Corey coughed as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. He couldn't see for the cloud of dust and debris that surrounded him, and he cried out for his brother as he searched for him. Robby lay just a few feet from him with big rocks and wood covering him. Corey jumped to his feet and moved towards his brother. He wasn't moving. Corey called his name, but he lay so still.

Just as Corey was going to call for help, He heard a mechanical sound emanating from the destroyed building. Corey looked up and stared in horror as a pair of mechanical tubes that looked like arms or tentacles writhed in the air seeking something. He heard a sinister laugh as Doctor Octopus stood on a pile of rubble, his mechanical arms moving wildly around him.

"Where is it?" Doctor Octopus called out as he turned over rocks and other debris with his tentacles. "I need the cube!"

"Looking for this, bub?" a short hairy man in a yellow and blue costume remarked. Corey turned to his right where the voice had come from. The yellow and blue clad man held an object in his hand. The other hand was extended toward Doctor Octopus. There were long metal claws extending from that hand. Corey gave a sigh, not of relief, but of frustration. He should be happy to see the hero. But, he just couldn't bring himself to feel relief or gratitude when it came to Wolverine.

"Give me the Cosmic Cube." Doctor Octopus bellowed.

"You'll have to come take it, bub. But the only way you'll get it is over my dead body." Logan snarled as he leapt towards the villain. Corey watched in horror as the two foes fought. Doctor Octopus lashed out at Wolverine, but the cuts that he inflicted healed up in seconds as Wolverine used his claws to slice open Doctor Octopus' chest. Within moments, Wolverine stood triumphant as he held the still beating heart of Doctor Octopus in his one hand while still holding the cube in the other. Sweat poured from his brow, and he was breathing heavily whether from exertion or rage, Corey did not know and didn't care to know. There was a sickening splat sound as Wolverine let the now still heart slide to the ground. After a few seconds, he seemed to regain himself and looked over at Corey who still stood over his brother.

"Hold still, bub." Wolverine spoke to Corey as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Corey resisted a shudder at the man's touch, but his attention went back to his brother's still form.

"Robby!" Corey cried as he shook his brother. He was still warm, and even though Corey couldn't see his chest move, Corey knew his brother was still alive. He hoped he was still alive.

"Move, son. Let me check on him." Wolverine's gravelly voice spoke as the man gently pushed Corey away and checked on the prone form before him. Wolverine moved the rocks and debris so that Robby lay flat against the ground, then the 'hero' leaned over the body checking for signs of life. Corey felt the tears come as he watched Wolverine compress on Robby's chest and blow air into his mouth. "C'mon, bub. Breathe!"

Time suddenly came to a stop as Wolverine let out a deep sigh and stood. He turned to Corey and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, son. But your friend is dead."

Corey flinched away and rubbed at his eyes that now flowed with tears. "He's not my friend. He's my brother, and he can't be dead!"

"Aw, geez. I'm sorry, kid." Wolverine replied and tried to put his arms around Corey. Corey shrugged him off and stepped away. "Kid, it's all right. You're in shock. Not that I blame ya. I'll stay here with you until the police arrive."

"No! Just go." Corey shouted.

Wolverine looked shocked at that. "Kid, no. I'm staying." He turned to Doctor Octopus' dead body and added. "Besides, I have to explain what happened here. Everything is going to be all right. I'm an Avenger. I'm here for you."

"You're not an avenger!" Corey shouted at him. "You're never going to be an Avenger. Stop acting like one."

Wolverine stood still and stared bewildered at the boy. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm an Avenger. Captain America, himself, recruited me."

Corey sobbed and refused to look the man in the eye. "See, that's what I don't understand. Cap's one of the good guys. He knows right from wrong. There's no way he'd ever allow a killer like you to join his team. To be an Avenger. A hero."

Wolverine gave a sigh and stared at the boy. "Oh, is that what this is about? I don't fit your idea of a hero? Well, I'll be honest. I'm not that type of hero. But, I do know right from wrong. I know that it's right to keep innocents safe and protected from maniacs that rampage through the streets. It's right to bring those mad men down. It's right to make sure they can't hurt anyone else ever again. But, it's wrong to think that just by putting them behind bars and punishing them will stop them from breaking free and hurting others. Do you have any idea how many times Doctor Octopus has been put away, but he still breaks out. He breaks out, and more people are hurt and killed because of that. Do I kill? Yes. But, I only kill to insure that the bad guys don't win. I kill to keep them from hurting or killing more innocent victims."

Corey wiped his eyes and nose. His heart was threatening to break. He couldn't think about his brother's death just yet. He wished he could hear the police sirens so that he could give his report, find out where they were going to take his brother and go home. He had to tell their mother that Robby was dead. He tried to block out all the things that Wolverine said, but he heard them anyway.

"Still. Heroes are supposed to be better than the bad guys. That's what the Avengers are about. That's what the Avengers mean. You may say you're an Avenger. You may fight the bad guys and keep people safe. But, I'm never going to believe that your way is the right way. The Avengers are dead if that's how things are going to be. You may be the Avengers. But you're Not My Avengers."

**Author's Note:** Wow, I started this story 7 years ago, and I never thought I'd return to it. At lot has happened in my life since this story began, and I honestly felt like I couldn't do this story justice. I'm still not sure if I'm doing the story justice. But, I've been encouraged to see that some people have read this story and enjoyed it. This chapter is in my opinion the crux of the story, and for a minute, I thought the story was finished. But, it's not. There's at least one more chapter to go. If you enjoy this story, then please let me know. The reviews really do help because I don't think I would have continued with this story if it hadn't been for the reviews I've received.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not My Avengers: Part Four**

by Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer**: Most of these characters and properties belong to Marvel Comics. This is for entertainment purposes only, so no infringement is intended.

**Dedication:** To my readers. Thank You.

**Acknowledgment: ** I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has read my writing and has encouraged me to continue. The support means a great deal to me.

Dear Ms. Tigra,

My name is Corey Jarmon. I am sixteen years old and a sophomore at Midtown High in Manhattan. Every year our English teacher gives us an assignment to write to a member of the Avengers, and this year, I decided that I would write to you.

The reason I chose to write to you this year was to thank you for your book based on your life, "The 9 lives of a super-hero". It was inspiring to read about all the things you've gone through and how it has affected your life. I was especially moved by your account of what The Hood did to you and how it made you feel. I applaud you for choosing to be a better person when you had a chance to confront The Hood.

So, I wanted to thank you for being an inspiration to me. It's heroes like you that show the rest of us how to be better people.

Sincerely,  
Corey Jarmon, aged 16

/

"Well, Corey, I have to say that I've been very pleased with the progress we have made these past few months," Dr. Harris tells Corey during one of his therapy sessions. "When you first came to my office, you were bitter and lost after the death of your older brother. I knew there were many issues that you needed to deal with like your parent's divorce and your father's abandonment. It wasn't easy, but you've learned to open up about how you feel. How does this make you feel?"

Corey leaned back in the chair and thought about how he felt. He had been coming to see Dr. Harris for the last six months, and she had helped him learn how to unlock his emotions and how to control them. So, how did this make him feel? "I feel proud of myself, Dr. Harris. I came to you when I was dealing with so much pent up emotion. I didn't know how to feel about my parent's divorce. I didn't know how to feel my brother's death. I was also holding back some resentment against others for letting me down. You taught me how to get past all of that. I worked really hard. I took the steps you set out for me. I did my homework. Now, I'm stronger emotionally. I've learned how to deal with my feelings constructively. Thank you for that, Doctor."

Dr. Harris gave Corey a small smile. "It is my pleasure. Now, I hear that you've also begun volunteering as a mentor to at-risk youth. How is that going?"

"I love the work I do. Whenever I have a chance to work with someone younger than me and help them deal with the harsh world they live in, it gives me purpose and meaning. I know it might seem odd that someone who's not that much older than they are is giving them advice and showing them how to be responsible for their own actions, but this is what I believe I was born to do. I can and do make a difference in other people's lives."

"That's good. It is sometimes better that a person who is working with young people be near their age because it's easier for them to relate. If you feel this is your calling, then I encourage you to enroll in college after you graduate and pursue a degree in Social Work. The next thing I want to discuss with you is your feelings towards the Avengers. I know they were childhood heroes for you, and I understand that you've had chances to meet some of them. Why don't you tell me a little bit about that."

Corey described his many encounters with the Avengers, and when it came to his encounter with Wolverine, his face became red and his words got caught in his throat. "Some people might think it's silly or dumb that I looked up to the Avengers like I do, but I can't help it. They were my heroes because they helped people, they made a difference in people's lives, and they did it by being better than the average person. I felt great disappointment when I discovered that my heroes had changed. I felt they were letting me down by not sticking to the ideals that they had when they first became the Avengers. So, when Wolverine showed up to save me from Doctor Octopus, I saw him as a major part of my disappointment and feeling let down. I wanted to lash out at him, so I did."

"I see. Did that make you feel better?" Dr. Harris asked.

"No, I still felt horrible. I felt that I had put all these hope and dreams of a better world on my heroes, and they had dashed those hopes and dreams by-" Corey felt tears come down his cheek and couldn't speak.

"Being human?" Dr. Harris supplied.

Corey leaned back in shock. Wiping his nose with a tissue that Dr. Harris provided, Corey let those words sink in. Could that be the main reason he felt strongly about this? Had he put the Avengers on a pedestal that was so high that they became more than human to him? "I think that's it, Dr. Harris. I think I admired them so much that I stopped seeing them as human. I saw them as better than that."

"Things like that happen to all of us, Corey. We want to believe in someone being so much greater and better than they are that we refuse to see their flaws. Yet, when your ideals were challenged by Wolverine's addition to the Avengers, you couldn't deal with that. It was too much, so you shut it all down. You stopped believing in your heroes because they had let you down. I would like you to do something for me. I would like you to take the next week and think of the Avengers as if they didn't have all those powers. Think of them how you would if they were a classmate or a friend of yours. See if that changes your opinion of them. When I see you next week, hopefully we'll have a lot to talk about on that subject."

/

"So, who did you write your Avengers letter to this year?" Lisa Murson, Corey's best friend asked him the next day after class.

"Tigra," Corey said.

"Who is that?" Lisa asked.

"Tigra, she was a member of the Avengers years ago. She wasn't an Avenger for long, but she has continued to work with them and is currently an instructor for Avengers Academy."

"Oh," Lisa responded. She bowed her head letting her red hair cover her face. "Is she pretty?"

Corey shrugged. "Sure, she's pretty. She's covered in fur because she's like part-cat, but she's still pretty. Wait, I have a picture I can show you." Corey reached into his locker and pulled out a binder of clippings that he'd been saving about the Avengers. This binder was just for the last year, but there had been an article about the opening of the academy. Tigra had appeared in a picture at the ribbon cutting ceremony.

Lisa took the article that Corey showed her and looked at the fur-covered woman that Corey pointed out. She had orange and brown stripes in her fur which really did cover her from head to toe. Lisa traced the profile of Tigra and then briefly touched her side. She would never have a figure like that. She was too tall and skinny. Was Corey looking for someone like Tigra? Did he find a girl with a shapely figure more attractive? Lisa wondered. Lisa gave the article back and turned away from Corey as she wiped a tear from her eye. She knew then that she didn't have a chance with Corey. She would always be his friend but nothing more.

"Umm, I have to go. I forgot that my mom wanted me to come straight home from school. Bye!" She said.

"See you," Corey called after the quickly retreating girl. "I wonder what that's all about." He said while shrugging his shoulders and closing his locker door after putting the binder back inside.

/

"Hey, mom, it's me. I'm calling to let you know that I'm on my way home. Sorry, but the meeting ran a little later than I expected. I'm taking a taxi, so I should be home in a few minutes." Corey said over his phone as he walked away from the youth center where he did his volunteer work. It was nearing dark, and he still needed to cross through several blocks before he would hit a busy enough street to catch a cab. The wind was just starting to get cold, so he wrapped his coat around him and walked down the street. As he passed a small alley between two buildings, someone grabbed his collar and pulled him into the alley.

"Well, look here. If it isn't the nerd-boy with the glasses," Ricky Wilson sneered as two boys held Corey's arms. Ricky had been a bully to Corey for several years, and it seemed to get under the boy's skin that nothing he had done so far seemed to make an impact on Corey. Corey didn't struggle against the boys that held his arms, he lowered his head and looked at the ground. Usually Ricky would just say mean things and throw his books around. Corey could deal with that.

"What's a matter, nerdy, cat got your tongue?" Ricky taunted. "Look at me when I talk to you."

When Corey continued to look down, one of the boys holding his arms grabbed his chin forcing his head up. "Look at him, stupid."

At first Corey looked over Ricky's shoulder, but Ricky stepped into Corey's line of sight. "You better look at me, four eyes."

Corey stared at the boy, but whatever Ricky wanted to see wasn't there because Corey could see Ricky grinding his teeth. With a growl of impatience, Ricky did something that he had never done. He punched Corey in the stomach. That seemed to unleash a storm of fury in him because he continued to punch Corey in the stomach then the face. Corey doubled over with pain as the two boys holding him threw him to the ground. Once he was on the ground, all three of the boys started kicking him. Corey couldn't think through the pain he was in, but his body instinctively took over as he curled into a ball.

"Hey, what do you punks think you're doing?" came a voice a few feet away. It must have been a really tall person because it sounded to Corey like the voice was coming from high up. As soon as the voice called out, Ricky and the two others ran off leaving Corey curled up in pain and agony. His face felt like it had been through a meat grinder and his ribs felt like he had been hit by a car. Everything hurt and it was all he could do to roll onto his back.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" the same voice called out, except the voice not only sounded like it was getting closer but also sounded like it was coming from closer to the ground. "It's going to be all right, kid. I got you."

Corey felt himself being lifted off the ground and cried out as the shifting caused his injuries to flare up in pain. He tried to open his eyes and move his head, but his eyes were resisting his commands, and it hurt too much to move his neck. When his eyes opened slightly and Corey could see, his vision was blurry. He couldn't make out anything as shapes whizzed by him. He had the distinct feeling that he was flying or something. Suddenly, a burst of bright light causes him to shut his eyes.

"I need a doctor!" the voice called out and soon Corey could feel himself being placed on a stretcher and wheeled away. He opened his eyes and lifted his head just a little. But, it was enough for him to see that he'd just been rescued by Spider-Man. Then all he saw was black as he passed out.

/

"The doctor said he's going to be all right," a woman's voice said as Corey regained consciousness. He smiled and lifted his head to look for his mother.

"Mom…" Corey called.

"Shh, I'm here, sweetie. Lie still." She responded as she touched his face gingerly. Her touch hurt his face a little, but it made him feel better to have her touch him and knowing that she was there.

"Where am I? What happened?" Corey asked.

He heard her sniffle as she said, "You're in the hospital, sweetie. You got attacked last night. Don't you remember?"

At the mention of his ordeal, the flashes of memory came back. He saw Ricky's face as he hit him. He didn't understand. Ricky had never gotten violent before. He was sure something else must be up with the boy. Corey moved his arms and hissed as he felt pain in his ribs. "Yeah, I remember some of it. How bad is it? Am I broken somewhere?"

His mother flinched when he hissed in pain, but when he asked about his injuries, she smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "No, sweetie, nothing's broken. You're pretty bruised up, but the doctor said you're going to be just fine. You're just going to be sore for a few days."

Corey breathed a sigh of relief and regretted it because it made him hurt more. He was glad that he wasn't badly hurt. He didn't know how bad things would have gotten if Ricky and the two others had been able to continue hitting him. This reminded him, "Mom, Spider-Man was there. He chased the guys off and saved me."

"I know, sweetie. The nurses told me. He stayed in the waiting room after you were brought in, and when the police arrived after a nurse called them, he stayed to give them a report. Then he took off. I suppose when you're a superhero you have many things to do in one night," his mother said.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," a nurse called out. "You've got a visitor."

Corey turned his head towards the door and winced from the pain. A tall man wearing a business suit and trench coat stood at the door. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask your son some questions about last night," the man said as he flashed a police badge.

Corey's mother looked at her son, and Corey nodded that it was okay with him, "Okay, but please don't stay for long. I'm going to get some coffee." She smiled at her son as she lightly touched his arm before she left.

Once she was gone, the detective sat in the chair next to his bed. "Hello, Corey, my name is Detective Corbin. I'd like to ask you some questions about the men who attacked you last night."

"Sure, Detective," Corey responded. Over the next twenty minutes, Corey relayed all the details he could remember about his attack, but when it came to identifying who had beat him, Corey had stopped and thought about what to say. His time working with the young people that he worked with had informed him that most of the time the young person would lash out because there was something going on at home that they didn't know how to handle. He understood that sometimes a person might become a bully as a way of asserting some control over their lives. Corey wondered if what Ricky and his friends had done was their way of dealing with trouble at home. If so, what would it serve if he identified them and they were arrested? "No, detective, I didn't get a clear picture of the guys who attacked me. It was dark. They just asked for my wallet, and when I told them I didn't have one, it made them mad which is why they attacked me."

Whether the detective believed Corey or not, it was hard to tell. Corbin put his note pad in his pocket and stood. "Okay, son, but if you remember anything, no matter how small a detail, you can call me at this number," he said as he handed Corey his card.

Corey nodded as the detective left the room. Once the detective was gone, he felt tired so he fell asleep.

/

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" a voice called out from his bedside as Corey woke up. The voice sounded familiar. It was the voice of the person that rescued him. Spider-Man was in his room. Corey lifted his head and saw the hero leaning against the wall near the window which stood open.

"Hi," Corey said. It sounded lame to him, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hi," Spider-Man said back. "I just wanted to come check on you. How are you feeling?"

Corey flinched as he pulled himself into a sitting position in the bed. "I'm okay. I'm just bruised up. But, it hurts a lot."

"Don't move. It's okay. I'm glad to hear that you're not hurt badly." Spider-Man said.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Corey said.

"You're welcome," Spider-Man said.

"You're like the sixth Avenger that I've met. I don't know anyone else that has met six Avengers. Well, unless they were all together, I suppose," Corey wanted to slap his forehead. That was so stupid to say. Here he is sitting in a hospital bed having a chat with a superhero who happened to have saved his life and that's all he could think of to say?

"Wow, umm," Spider-Man said. He appeared to be equally at a loss for words. "Well, I guess since you're doing okay I ought to be going. Take care, Pal."

"Bye, thanks again," Corey said. Wow, could this be any more awkward? Spider-Man turned and nodded his head as he jumped through the window and took off. Corey smiled despite his embarrassment. He had wondered if it had been a good idea for the Avengers to recruit Spider-Man since he was so mysterious and little was known about him. Corey had to admit that he had wondered about whether the wall crawler was a good guy or bad guy. After all, he read the Daily Planet and had seen a lot of J. Jonah Jameson's editorials. But, now Corey knew that Spider-Man wasn't a bad guy. He was glad that the Avengers had added Spider-Man to their ranks.

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure about whether I would go this route with the bullying issue, but I decided that it sent a powerful message about how bullying can escalate. Many of you are probably wondering whether or not Corey will ever stand up to Ricky, and all I can ask is that you wait and see. I intend to wrap the story up soon, and I promise to give the story a satisfying conclusion. Also, if Corey seems too mature for his age, please let me know. I tried to write him as someone who was more mature than people would expect but still have that youthful outlook about him. I hope I got it right.


End file.
